1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tape recorders, and in particular to an improved tape driving assembly which further provides positioning means or spacing index means for a cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional cassettes or tape recorders, the tape sometimes becomes wrapped or wound about the capstan shaft accidentally during playback, recording, fast forward and fast rewinding modes. This is particularly true during conditions of high humidity and such winding or wrapping of the magnetic tape about the cassette cuts and injures the tape rendering it unusable.